


The Fight Begins Again

by treesramblings



Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel TRN-517, Marvel TRN-634, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst, Betrayal, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treesramblings/pseuds/treesramblings
Summary: “And now, for our brand new special challenge championship match! First up: he’s been a crowd favorite for years, standing at six-foot-two, two-hundred forty pounds, it’s the Civil Warrior!”The cheering of the crowds around him is loud, vibrating the armor surrounding him. He raises his shield above him in his classic victory pose and the crowd goes wild.Steve doesn’t smile.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: tree's stevetonygames bingo entries 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872934
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Fight Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> An angst ficlet for [The SteveTony Games](https://stevetonygames.dreamwidth.org/9569.html)! This fills the Free Space square!

_“Tony… When I woke up in this era, I had no one. Nothing. You gave me a purpose, somewhere to belong… You gave me a home.”_

_Steve works his jaw, watching Tony as he lies on the ground in front of him, his breaths labored and frantic. His eyes roam over the torn pieces of the suit, the gold almost completely replaced by red. Steve wonders if it’s Tony’s or Steve’s blood._

_“Don’t pretend what we have matters anymore, Rogers,” Tony spits. “You burned both yourself and me the second you stood against me on Registration.”_

_Steve glares at Tony, his anger rising again. “Stand up, then, Stark,” he demands. “Stand up and let’s finish it. Just you and me.”_

_“Just you and me?” Tony laughs. “You destroyed the world, Steve. There’s no you and me. Can’t fight against Registration if your planet doesn’t have people, huh? I hope you’re happy, Steve. I hope you’re happy!”_

_Steve sees red, a roar escaping him as he throws the shield with all his strength. Tony fires off a repulsor shot at Steve, full blast, and Steve can’t move in time to dodge it, taking it on his side. He screams as he feels it rip through the torn armor, through his skin, and feels instantly numb._

_He falls to the ground, barely catching himself on his hands, and looks down to see a half-circle carved out of his side, the skin and muscle and bone completely gone._

_He looks up to Tony and stops cold, his own pain and anger disappearing in a second. His shield is embedded in Tony’s chest, far enough down in his body that Steve knows—_

_Steve knows—_

_He crawls over to Tony, the blood pouring out of his side, and finally manages to fall down backwards next to him, Tony’s outstretched arm behind his back._

_Steve turns his head to look at Tony’s face, raising his hand enough to close his eyes. He coughs, blood pouring out of his mouth, and doesn’t bother to focus his breathing._

_An image flashes in his brain, of him standing on the edge of a roof with Tony next to him, his teeth bright white and hair falling into his eyes. The love and affection in his gaze had been readily evident, and Steve hadn’t been able to resist leaning over to kiss him._

_“Fall backwards, Cap,” Tony had whispered when they parted. “I’ll catch you.”_

_Steve stares at Tony’s face and cries._

* * *

“And now, for our brand new special challenge championship match! First up: he’s been a crowd favorite for years, standing at six-foot-two, two-hundred forty pounds, it’s the Civil Warrior!” 

The cheering of the crowds around him is loud, vibrating the armor surrounding him. He raises his shield above him in his classic victory pose and the crowd goes wild. 

Steve doesn’t smile. 

“And coming in behind him,” the announcer shouts, “our newest recruit! Using never-before-seen nanotechnology, he’s six-foot-five, two-hundred twenty pounds, it’s the Invincible Iron Man!” 

Steve’s breathing stops. He watches as the armor—slick, smooth, and completely different than anything he’s seen before—comes flying out of the opposite side of the arena, flipping once before settling into a familiar three-point landing. He stands up and the eye slits face Steve, the armor walking forward until they’re just paces apart. 

The helmet retracts flawlessly into the rest of the armor and Steve is frozen in shock. He’s older, though not by much, that’s for sure; his piercing _brown_ eyes stare into Steve’s soul, cataloguing him and noting each piece of Stark technology he has attached to his body. 

“Who are you? How do you have my armor?” 

Steve lets out a ragged breath, his eyes wide behind his mask. Tony steps forward once, expression hardening, and asks again, “Hey! Are you—are you human? Hello? God, please don’t tell me I’m fighting another fucking AI.” 

“Tony,” Steve gasps. Around him he can feel the crowd watching avidly, a hush settling in the arena. 

“What’s this? It seems the challengers know each other!” the announcer crows, his excitement obnoxiously obvious. “Get ready, gentlemen, while we explain the rules!” 

“Hey, Mister Radio Man, I didn’t sign up for this shi—” A pulse around Tony’s neck silences him and he glares up at the announcer’s box instead, a hand around his throat. 

“We’ve received a request from our beloved Grandmaster, long may he live! There will be no fighting in this arena tonight… No, we’re going to see something else. It’s time for our inaugural special challenge: sex games!” 

Tony’s face drains of color. Steve feels himself heat up, his hands fisting at his sides. The audience screams even louder than before, and Steve sees people immediately pairing off and clothing being removed. He turns back to Tony in front of him and flicks off his gauntlets. The crowd screams louder around him. 

“What the fuck are you doing? Don’t come near me. No. This—This _isn’t fucking happening_.” 

“Do you know what happens if you disagree, Iron Man?” Steve asks, reaching for his belt. His HUD shows Tony’s shaky breath and aborted step back before he shakes his head. “It’s different for everyone. Me, my planet is gone. My Earth is dead. Normally they threaten to blow up your planet if you don’t cooperate. But if you’re like me… Well. They have a machine that has you relieve your worst memory over and over for thousands of years until they finally decide to throw you back into the arena, a crazed, rage-filled creature hellbent on revenge or death. I’ve seen it.” 

Steve tosses his belt to the side, then pulls off the bottom part of his groin plate. After that, he looks up at the monitor and says at the same volume he’d been using while talking to Tony, “Throw me down a lubricant.” 

It’s not even twenty seconds later when a robot flies down to him with the requested item. He looks back over to Tony and sighs. 

“Look, I get you don’t want to do this, Tony, but I’m going to fuck you either way. I’d rather you enjoy it. Don’t you get off on having people watch you? I thought that’s what the sex tapes were for.” 

Tony gapes for a moment longer before setting his jaw. “Ya know what? Fine. We’ll do this.” He taps the center of his chest over the reactor and the suit retracts, leaving him in a black patterned tracksuit. Steve rakes his eyes over his form, hungry for more. “Can you at least take off the helmet?” 

Steve reaches up and grabs the helmet’s releases, pulling it off and looking right into Tony’s astonished eyes. 

“I honestly thought you might’ve been—I don’t know, just. Not Steve. Someone else. Anyone else. God, you even have the beard—” 

The announcer shouts back over them. “Round one of our championship game will soon begin! Our competitor’s goals will be to make the other challenger come first! Competitors… _Start_!” 

Steve stalks forward and grabs Tony by the neck, yanking him forward into a bruising kiss. Tony gasps and wiggles, his body jerking forward and back as if he can’t decide if he wants to get closer or wants to get away. Steve grabs the front zipper of Tony’s tracksuit and yanks it down, pushing it off of Tony and then immediately aiming for his neck, biting hard on the tendons hiding beneath the skin. 

Tony cries out, shivering with stimulation. His hand drags up Steve’s chest but catches on the armor and he growls. “Why are you still in your armor? Maybe I want to see you naked.” 

“This isn’t for you, baby,” Steve bites out. “This is for the billions of people across the galaxy that are about to watch me fuck your tight hole open and make you gag for my come.” 

Tony gasps in sharply and shakes his head, refusing to let Steve win this round. He pulls back and drops to his knees, fingers scrambling to find purchase on Steve’s pants to unzip them. Steve laughs when Tony growls in frustration—but then Tony is tapping the armor and a gauntlet forms on his hand and he rips it apart, exposing his cock to the warm air. 

Steve watches in awe as Tony licks his lips and leans in, swallowing him down completely in one go. 

“Oh, _fuck_ —” 

The crowd lets out a collective moan with Steve. Tony’s renewed vigor at the sound has Steve grinning, and he reaches down, holding Tony by the hair as he rocks into his pliant mouth. 

“Bet you love to see this, huh? Love to know you’re making billions of aliens get off to you deep throating my cock. Touch yourself, Tony. Let them see you pleasure yourself. Let’s watch them watch you come, baby.” 

Tony swallows around his cock with a whimper and Steve hisses, trying to force himself to stay calm and not to come. He can hear Tony jacking himself off and smirks smugly, looking down into gorgeous brown eyes, blown almost completely black with need. 

Steve shoves him off his cock and grabs his track pants, hanging around Tony’s knees, and rips them off Tony’s legs. Pleasured screams echo in the stands. 

Steve kneels down and shoves Tony on his back, settling between his legs and reaching for Tony’s perineum, rubbing roughly against the soft skin while cupping Tony’s balls. 

“Come for me, Tony. Let me see your face. Gonna be so beautiful; all these people watching you come are gonna be so jealous that it’s me fucking you and not them—” 

Tony shudders and comes across his own stomach, abs flexing while he winds down until he’s lying prone on the ground. 

The crowd roars their approval and Steve grins at the blush on Tony’s face. 

“Wow! Was that a show stopping first round or what? Our winner for round one is the Civil Warrior!” 

Stomps and claps barrage their eardrums again, growing louder and louder as a bot flies back down and sticks a needle in Tony’s arm, plunging in a substance before flying away. 

“What the fuck was that?!” he yells, cradling his arm to his chest. 

“You lost round one,” Steve blankly states. “It’s a booster to try and give you an advantage in round two. Someone must really want you to win if you were given one of those.” 

Tony nods shakily, seeming to realize his dick is hanging out and still wrapped in Steve’s hand. “Um—” 

“And now, our grand guests, it is time for round two! Who is ready?” 

Tony bites his lip; whether it’s in anger or arousal, Steve can’t tell. 

“This round we’re stepping things up! Our special gas will be deployed—” and even as he says it, two drones fly by dispensing gas over their heads, “—and our contestants’ minds will slowly become so lust-crazed they’ll fight each other for the right to breed! Who’s going to be the one on top?! Contestants… _Start_!” 

Steve shoves Tony on the ground and his eyes begin to water. “I need to be in you,” he demands, reaching a hand out for the lube. “I _need_ it—Tony—” 

Tony struggles underneath him, snarling in Steve’s face and kicking at his ribs. Steve barely notices, too focused on spreading the lube around his fingers. 

“I’ll always overpower you, Tony. That’s all I’m good for.” He slides his lubed fingers down and shoves a finger in Tony instantly; Tony whines, arching up off the ground. “I’ve been paying my penance in this arena for twenty years now. I think—I think I can let myself have this. If only this once.” 

“God, Rogers, always the self-sacrificing one, huh? Throwing yourself onto grenades, tossing yourself out windows, _begging_ to be the one sent on suicide missions. You never change.” 

Steve chuckles, twisting his finger and probing deftly at Tony’s prostate. He jerks again, panting against Steve’s grip on his hands, and unsuccessfully tries again to kick Steve off. 

“Well, Tony. I did kill _my_ Tony and my whole planet in the process. I don’t think anything except penance is in the cards for me.” 

Tony stiffens up and then works double time to get away. “What the fuck, Steve? You— _You killed the whole planet_?” 

“I couldn’t see what was right in front of me, Tony,” Steve says. “I fought and I learned my lesson. My Tony—well, he—he was right, in the end. I couldn’t stop being proud and cocky for one moment to see how much damage I was causing. I didn’t even notice until I had already killed him.” 

Tony’s eyes harden and a look of pure disgust rolls over his face. “You’re a _monster_ ,” he spits out. “And I’m done with this.” 

“Wait, no, you can’t—” Steve begs, suddenly frantic. 

“I can and I _will_ ,” he snarls. “FRIDAY!” 

The armor leaps out of the casing on Tony’s chest and surrounds him effortlessly. A shot aimed at Steve blasts out and Steve barely manages to roll to the side in time. 

“Oh, no, what’s this? The competitors have shaken off the gas! This is truly a first!” 

Steve roars and grabs his shield, cursing Tony for ripping his suit right over his dick. He lifts it just in time to block a repulsor blast. 

“I think that’s quite enough,” a voice booms over the arena. Steve drops to his knees and screams at the pulsing pain down his neck, his back, his legs his arms his head his _body_ — 

Everything stops and the arena goes quiet, deathly so, not a person to be found. The crowd has completely disappeared and Steve doesn’t know how to respond. 

He hears Tony drop down next to him hesitantly and bites his lip. 

“I think,” the voice says, “you two have some issues to work out together.” 

“What?” Steve gasps, his head rattling with each word. 

“I have a… _new design_ I want to try out. You two will be perfect test subjects.” 

“No,” Steve cries, “please, spare him, take me, he didn’t do anything wrong—” 

A ticking noise pounds in his forehead. 

“We’ll see, Steven Rogers.”

* * *

Steve cries as he stares at Tony, who’s looking at him with such hatred and loathing and _betrayal_ that his core feels ripped to shreds. 

“Did you know?” 

He can’t control his voice. He has to follow the script. The only thing he can do is cry. 

“I didn’t know it was him.” 

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?” 

Steve feels an electric shock through his system. His vision flickers for a moment and he can see Tony, _his_ Tony, dead on the ground in front of him, Steve’s shield crushing his ribs and his heart. 

He flickers back to the other Tony’s worst memory, his nightmare, and plays his role. 

“Yes.” 

The fight begins again.


End file.
